


Immobilized

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Graphic description of an injury, Injury, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Alternate ending to "Midnight Scrum." Krogan badly injures Hiccup to keep him from running away.





	Immobilized

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written plain old whump in a while, so, here this is to fulfill that urge.

“You did good,” Ryker said. He dropped the bag full of gold and what tumbled out was most definitely not gold. Just rocks. “But there will be no gold for this one-legged fool.”

Hiccup didn’t have much time to think of how dumb a move that was to reveal the trick before having him. Then again, this was Ryker. He wasn’t even as close to as smart as Viggo. The man who had captured Hiccup was stepping back towards him, looking wary, his hand still tight around the chain.

“Then there will be no prize.”

Hiccup had thought he was already being made to feel dehumanized, but this whole exchange was making it worse. Being handed in for money like he was being sold, and then when said money was revealed to be a trick, being called a “prize.” He preferred “one-legged fool” over that.

Then the man was taking off, yanking Hiccup around with him by the chain that was tight around his neck. He was sure he was going to have bruises there when it came off of him… whenever that would be.

Dragon Hunters raced at them, but the man fought them off, chopping at them with his axe. A head went flying off, landed near Hiccup and almost tripped him up, and he would have been feeling disgusted and horrified had he had the time for it. For now, he was just focused on trying to keep up with his captor, which was an awfully strange prospect in its own right. He had no choice though. He hadn’t had a choice all damn day.

Then Hiccup and his captor were surrounded. The man quickly looked to him, and Hiccup tried to figure out what he was thinking, but it was difficult only being able to see his eyes.

Hiccup soon felt the impact of his thoughts. A metal-toed boot hit him hard in his right knee, and there was a popping sound and an explosion of pain. Hiccup screamed, crumpled. The man’s arms came underneath him, and then he was being flung through the air. His back and head hit a tree and the air was knocked out of him. He hit the ground on his right side, chain now tangled around his body, his knee filled with fire. He wanted to scream but his vision was tunneling in and out, black spots swimming across it, and he couldn’t breathe.

Hiccup lost himself to terrible sensation, eventually came crawling back with his face pressed against the ground and agony gnawing at his mind. There were the sounds of fighting: grunts and shouts and metal clashing. Hiccup blearily opened his eyes, saw the fight through a sheen of tears he couldn’t hold back. He’d been thrown quite a distance from it, and appeared to be relatively safe for now. No one was trying to make a grab for him while the struggle was taking place. It seemed Ryker had joined in the fight. Though, even against so many opponents, it seemed his captor was holding his own. He was quick and agile, and a Hunter had yet to score a strike on him. Blood flew, spraying the air with a scent that was both metallic and sweet.

Or maybe that was Hiccup’s own blood. He could feel the hot liquid beginning to soak through the leather of his pants. Being on his right side wasn’t good, not with his injured knee underneath him.

Hiccup forced himself to a sitting position, everything in him screaming at the action, his chain clinking and rattling. He couldn’t even figure out what parts of himself it was now stuck around, but it worked to hinder his movements.

He couldn’t hold in a shout as he took the weight off of his knee and maneuvered his leg to just be straight out in front of him. Then he made himself look at it, whimpers crawling up his throat. The toes of his captor’s boots were pointed as well as metal, and the kick had shredded clothing and flesh. Blood trickled out in eager little streams of scarlet.

That wasn’t even the entirety of the damage though. Bile burned in Hiccup’s throat as nausea clenched at his stomach, and he had to swallow it back. His kneecap didn’t entirely look to be in the right place, about an inch to the left, making his leg look awkward and misshapen. No _wonder_ it was hurting so bad.

Hiccup studied the fight, the chain tangled around him, his ropes, his knee. He needed to escape, but he realized with a sinking feeling that there would be no getting out of this. He was immobilized, left to wait for the winner of the fight to get to him. He knew it would be Ryker and the Hunters. His captor was terribly outnumbered. Though, frankly, Hiccup couldn’t figure out if he had a preference. Ryker was bad, and being brought to Viggo would undoubtedly be even worse, but he knew nothing about this strange and mostly silent man that had captured him. It was fire on both sides with no way out, and he didn’t know which fire burned the hottest.

Though, right now, it was definitely the one in his knee. He’d taken his eyes off of it to keep himself from getting sick, but that didn’t change the fact that it _hurt_. His knee felt like it was encased in acid, and the pain burst outwards from there, up his thigh to his hip, and down into his toes. He almost found himself wishing it had been his left knee. That way he wouldn’t have toes to feel it in.

Hiccup gritted his teeth to hold back a sob, instead made an odd choking sound in his throat, his chest heaving with it. He felt cold all of a sudden, had started trembling.

 _Fantastic_ , he thought sarcastically. _I’m going into shock._

Now he found himself hoping this fight would finish up soon. Maybe Ryker would try to keep him alive. Or… maybe not. He could be about to die here from shock.

Through bleary eyes, Hiccup could see his captor running off from the battle. None of the Hunters went after him though. There were too many dead on the ground to risk going after him.

Ryker had sheathed his swords, was striding over to him, looking cruelly satisfied at his pain and having him helpless like this. Hiccup tried to sneer up at him, but he was sure the effect was ruined by his trembling and the tears leaking from his eyes.

Ryker stopped near him, put his hands on his hips, and laughed of all things. “You look pathetic.”

Hiccup somehow made himself speak. “Th-that’s a compli-compliment with the- with the day I’ve b-been having.”

“Still got attitude in you,” Ryker said with a shake of his head. “Wonder if Viggo will leave you alive long enough to get rid of that.”

Hiccup had no idea what to say to that, but luckily, he didn’t have to. A familiar whistling noise reached his ears, and he looked over Ryker’s shoulder with a large smile. Ryker turned around in time to be thrown back by a purple blast of plasma. He hit the same tree Hiccup was leaning against, and Hiccup had to throw himself to the ground on his left side to avoid being crushed by him. Dragging his right leg like that had the pain hitting him harder, like spikes driven into one side and all the way out the other, and Hiccup blacked out.

He came to with Astrid’s careful hands on his face, Toothless’ nose at his shoulder, and fierce words from his dad. His ropes had been cut and the chain pulled off of his neck.

“I want you to deliver a message to Viggo. You come after one of us - you get _all_ of us!” There was a sound like Ryker had been punched, and Hiccup opened his eyes in time to see him collapse to the ground. He couldn’t help smiling a little at that - Ryker getting what he deserved from his father.

Ryker didn’t stay down for very long, but he didn’t try to engage Stoick and the Dragon Riders. He was outnumbered and probably injured. Hiccup watched their retreat through a haze.

“Hiccup! Hiccup, are you okay?” Astrid cried, fingers stroking through his hair.

“I…” Hiccup couldn’t talk, his mouth refusing to work for him. His eyes slid closed again. It seemed like too much of an effort to keep them open.

“I think he’s in shock!” Fishlegs cried. “Quick, get him on his back.”

“Hiccup!” That was his dad’s voice, and soon, Hiccup felt him by his side.

“Ungh…”

“Astrid, hold his head,” Stoick ordered. “Snotlout, hold up his left leg.”

Hiccup groaned as he felt his head being cradled in Astrid’s lap, and then Snotlout was lifting his left leg off the ground. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, feeling like he was just barely holding onto consciousness.

“Higher, Snotlout. Just like that.”

Hiccup blinked open his eyes and squinted in discontentment when fingers were snapped in front of his face, saw his dad close to him.

“Hiccup, stay awake, okay?”

Hiccup tried to respond with actual words, but all that wanted to come out of him was a moan. He hadn’t stopped shaking, and he felt cold all over. But then there was warmth, Stoick removing his cape of bear fur and laying it over him. He avoided his right leg though.

“Fishlegs, you’re the healer on Dragon’s Edge,” Stoick started. “Please tell me you know how to reposition a kneecap.”

“Uh… I’ve never done it before…”

“But you know how to do it?” Stoick asked firmly.

“Yes, chief!”

“Good. Do it. Tuffnut, get Hiccup something to bite on. This is going to hurt.”

Hiccup couldn’t quite understand what was going on. He heard words, heard his name, but wasn’t sure what it all meant. They were talking about him right? What was going to hurt?

It wasn’t long before Hiccup had a stick pushed into his mouth, and he made a noise of discontent at it, tried spitting it out, but someone was holding it in place.

“Trust me, H.” That was Tuffnut’s voice. “You’re gonna want this.”

Large, but gentle hands on his right knee. It didn’t matter how gentle they were though. Hiccup found a use for the stick, bit down hard on it, jolted and let out a yell. He squeezed his eyes shut, flailed his arms weakly and writhed.

“Sorry, Hiccup! Sorry!”

“You can apologize to him later!” Stoick’s voice was stern, and Hiccup felt like the pain was drawing him back from the depths of shock, even as it attempted to smother him into unconsciousness. He thought he understood what was going on now, and it _was_ really going to hurt. One of his father’s hands clamped around his right arm. “Twins, get his other arm.” Two pairs of hands grabbed his other arm, and Hiccup felt a moment of panic at being restrained like this. Hadn’t he been restrained enough today? “And, Fishlegs, get it over with.”

Hiccup didn’t know if he was shaking from shock or fear anymore. Probably both. Astrid was stroking comfortingly at his face, but it did nothing against the pain of Fishlegs touching his knee.

He’d thought the pain had been bad before. He was dead wrong. There was a pop that he felt more than heard, and excruciating agony crashed into him from all sides. He shrieked, strained against all the hands holding him down. The stick in his mouth snapped in two from how hard he bit down on it.

The last things he registered before he fell gratefully into unconsciousness was his dad’s hand on his face and his voice telling him he’d be alright now.


End file.
